Sueño contigo
by AmyRose664
Summary: El amor es un loco tan leal, que en todo cuanto hagáis, sea lo que fuere, no halla mal alguno —William Shakespeare
1. SIPNOSIS

Durante su último año de residencia, el doctor Naruto Namikaze se enfrentó a uno de los casos que más le afectarían a lo largo de su carrera; la adolescente con leucemia Hinata Hyuga. El dolor que le provocaba su inminente muerte fue tal que huir fue su única opción y el servicio militar le ofreció la distancia y la distracción necesaria para evadir la realidad, no sin antes llevarse el recuerdo de un beso que lo marcaría para siempre.

Hinata es una sobreviviente de cáncer y nunca pudo olvidar aquellos labios que la besaron por primera vez, ahora, años después y a punto de terminar su carrera de medicina, se topa con el objeto de su obsesión y el cúmulo de emociones que contuvo por tanto tiempo explotó como un volcán.

La admiración se ha convertido en atracción y los anhelos pasados en sueños por cumplir.

¿Podrá el amor surgir en estas extrañas circunstancias?

**Ay Dios, no me pude resistir, pero la bffa Jen-Zi tiene razón, a veces el hiatus es inevitable, pero es mejor publicar a esperar y al final no publicar nada.**

**Así que aquí está el libro 4 de la serie Contigo.**

**El 3 lo estaré publicando después porque este es el que me tiene inspirada ahora mismo. En serio, me odio. Tengo mil trabajos que hacer y resulta que mi mente decidió crear más historias y escribir nuevos capítulos en las demás.**

**Pinche cerebro**

**Esta historia está inspirada en el capítulo 2 de la segunda temporada de Doctor House, si alguien ya lo vio, lo acepto, soy una degenerada xD aunque creo que eso ya lo sabían. **

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos


	2. Prólogo

_If you want love - NF_

_Nueve años antes..._

**Naruto**

―Necesito que tomes más muestras de sangre a la paciente de la cama 312 ―Tomé la orden de laboratorio de las manos del doctor Hatake sintiendo como la garganta empezaba a dolerme otra vez―. Su madre se niega a aceptar la realidad, no nos queda más que continuar luchando.

―Sí, doctor ―Me di la vuelta y salí de su consultorio, deteniéndome en la siguiente esquina para intentar que el oxígeno llegara de nuevo a mis pulmones encogidos.

Lo primero que aprendes cuando empiezas a estudiar medicina es a no dejar que los sentimientos se interpongan, que los pacientes, su sufrimiento y sus muertes no te afecten, y precisamente eso fue lo que me pasó cuando conocí a Hinata Hyuga; la paciente de la cama 312.

Era mi último año de residencia y hasta el momento todo iba bien, gracias al pre-medical studies acorté los años de estudios generales y entré antes a la carrera propiamente dicha. Era joven, con un futuro prometedor, atractivo y con una bonita novia que sabía que me quería, sin embargo, todo se fue a la mierda cuando me tocó rotar en el servicio de oncología y la conocí a ella.

Hinata era una joven de quince años con leucemia mieloide aguda, diagnosticada a los doce años, recibió tratamiento, supuestamente exitoso, entró en remisión y aparentemente se curó, pero en este proceso de descartar o no la enfermedad, los síntomas aparecieron de nuevo y sufrió tal decaída que era un completo milagro que todavía respirara. Me sentí profundamente conmovido con ella y procuraba visitarla los pequeños ratos libres que tenía, sin importar si mi turno ya había terminado o no, me gustaba estar con ella. No estaba bien entablar amistades profundas con los pacientes, pero era inevitable quererla, tanto que se hizo costumbre y prácticamente un deber acompañarla unos minutos cada día. Su sonrisa de hoyuelos cuando me veía atravesar la puerta de su habitación no se comparaba a nada y era increíble que con solo eso hiciera latir mi corazón tan rápido.

Me encantaba escucharla hablar, divagar durante horas con todo aquello que deseaba cumplir. Soñaba con bailar descalza en el césped húmedo de rocío, sentir la lluvia tocar su rostro, sentarse a la orilla del mar y escuchar el oleaje y la salinidad llenar sus pulmones frágiles, leer un libro y tomar café delante de un atardecer y sobre todo enamorarse, sentir pasión y ser correspondida. Quería un esposo y una familia, y lo que más laceraba mi corazón era que jamás la tendría. Conocerla, saber sus aspiraciones, el sonido de su voz y la dulce calidez que reflejaban sus ojos grises era, a toda luz, una espada de doble filo.

Me afectaba más que ningún otro paciente, y era algo que todavía no me explicaba.

No deseaba verla morir, pero era inevitable, y no quería estar allí, ver su alma dejar su cuerpo y contemplar su última respiración.

No podría recuperarme de eso.

Por esa razón, pedí que me trasladaran a otro hospital, era un estudiante ejemplar, el mejor de mi generación y me aceptarían en cualquier otro lugar, incluso contemplé la posibilidad de ofrecerme al servicio médico militar pues, anteriormente, soñaba con especializarme en traumatología.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Fue un error garrafal haber permitido que me afectara tanto, haber ansiado acompañarla y sentir tal regocijo cuando sus iris brillaban de ternura y felicidad cada vez que iba a verla. Me había equivocado y no sé si era capaz de despedirme de ella en este último día como residente en oncología.

Sacudí la cabeza cuando me detuve frente a su puerta, deseando que estuviese dormida y no tener que hacerlo, no quería romper su precioso corazón momentos antes de que la vida la abandonara. No se lo merecía; merecía vivir, crecer, ser la preciosa mujer que sabía que sería, amar, llorar, desear, sufrir... todo lo que una persona normal debería vivir.

Era demasiado pedir cuando una maldita enfermedad había decidido llevarla con ella.

Abrí con cuidado y casi pierdo mis papeles cuando la vi ahí, tendida en esa cama, completamente pálida y sin un solo cabello sobre su cabeza. Las máquinas pitaban y miles de cables se adherían a su cuerpo. Su ritmo cardíaco era lento, muy lento y temí por un momento tener que presenciar su muerte antes de que una leve sonrisa marcara los bellos hoyuelos de su mejilla.

―Hola...

―Hola, lunita ―susurré llegando a su lado. Estiró su mano hacia mí y aferré sus pequeños y pálidos dedos.

―Pensé que ya no vendrías...

Tragué saliva.

―Vine a tomarte una muestra, el doctor Hatake las necesita.

Le di la espalda mientras me acercaba al carrito y preparaba todo, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no soportaría perderla. Joder, tenía veintisiete años, no podía ponerme sentimental ahora, había presenciado muchas muertes a estas alturas.

―Doctor ―musitó su delicada voz―. ¿Sabes? No es necesario que me mientas, sé que ya... me llegó la hora...

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro y me volteé a mirarla.

―No pierdas la esperanza, nadie dejará de luchar por ti, no lo hagas tu ahora.

Ella sonrió.

―Es tan patético... ―Sus hoyuelos hicieron guiños cuando intentó sonreír más ampliamente―. Ni siquiera he besado a un chico, me iré virgen incluso de labios...

Tomé su delgado brazo.

―Los habrías vuelto locos a todos los chicos de tu edad por un beso de tus labios.

Soltó una pequeña risa cantarina.

―Tal vez. Me habría gustado saber como se sentiría ―Me miró a través de sus escasas pestañas―. ¿Podrías besarme, doctor?

Enmudecí, con la aguja a milímetros de su vía.

―Hinata...

―Por favor.

―No ―Me negué―. Imposible, soy tu doctor y tu mi paciente.

―Nadie se daría cuenta.

Acaricié su cabeza calva antes de introducir la aguja y colocar un tubo debajo de esta. Inmediatamente el frasco empezó a llenarse del líquido escarlata.

―No te pierdes de mucho, te lo aseguro. No es como en los libros que lees, el verdadero amor no existe en la vida real.

― ¿No amas a tu novia? Ella es muy linda.

Asentí. Le había hablado de ella, incluso le mostré una foto.

―Lo es, pero amar es una palabra muy grande y creo que por eso comprendo que solo exista en los libros, es algo demasiado irreal como para que nosotros lo sintamos.

―Yo te amo ―dijo, silenciándome en el acto―. Lo hago, doctor. Eres el único que siempre está aquí conmigo y no me mira con lástima, el único que de verdad me escucha y cree que mis pensamientos son importantes, que mi opinión y todo lo que sueño no es absurdo.

―Pequeña ―Sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

―Creo que, de alguna forma tu también me amas, no eres con los demás lo que eres conmigo y quiero creer que el amor que describen los libros se asemeja un poco a lo que siento por ti y lo que sientes por mí.

―Tienes quince y yo veintisiete.

―No soy una niña.

―Lo eres.

― ¿No me amas entonces?

―Lo hago, lunita ―Admití dejando que las lágrimas humedecieran mi rostro―. Te amo más de lo que he llegado a amar a nadie.

― ¿Más que a tu novia?

―Mucho más que a ella.

― ¿Incluso aunque ella sea muy bonita y tenga cabello?

―Eres mucho más linda que ella, aquí ―Señalé su pecho―, y eso es lo que de verdad vale.

―Entonces ¿por qué no me besas? ―inquirió confundida.

―Porque mi amor por ti es puro y sincero, y no me atrevería a mancharlo de esa forma, no es correcto.

―Solo quiero sentirlo una vez, me queda poco. Lo siento.

Retiré la aguja y tape la vía, luego sequé las pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían sus sienes.

―Eres un ángel y siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, lunita. Siempre vivirás en mis recuerdos y juro que cada vez que la luna llena brille en todo su esplendor te sonreiré, eso debe ser amor ¿no? Es más que suficiente.

―Bésame, doctor ―suplicó entre sollozos―. Solo déjame sentirlo una vez. Si alguna vez deseé que me besaran, pensé en usted, siempre pensé en usted.

Contemplé sus labios llenos y resecos, mi corazón se aceleró y me dije ¿por qué no? ¿Qué había de malo si nadie más se daba cuenta? Lo atesoraría en mi mente, la recordaría por siempre y honraría su memoria cuando dedicara mi vida a salvar la de otras personas. Ella era mi inspiración y esta era la justa despedida.

La amaba, pero no como un hombre ama a una mujer, esto era diferente o al menos, eso pensaba, solo quería darle paz a su corazón, quería que sus últimos minutos fueran tan pacíficos y agradables como pudiera, y aunque no estaría aquí para presenciarlo ni tampoco era tan fuerte como para decirle que no lo haría, al menos un beso inocente como despedida sería suficiente, tranquilizaría mi alma y a ella la serenaría, cumpliría su anhelo y moriría conociendo lo que es besar otros labios.

Acaricié su mejilla muy suavemente, con la yema del dedo pulgar siguiendo las pequeñas pecas que salpicaban el puente de su nariz, tan pálidas que casi no se notaban. Muy lentamente y con sus pupilas fijas en las mías, posé mis labios en los suyos, tan suave como el aleteo de un colibrí. Ella soltó un suspiro que me supo a miel y muy suavemente tocó mis labios con su pequeña y húmeda lengua. Fue totalmente inapropiado, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó redoblando las palpitaciones que sacudían mi pecho, el ardor que viajó por mis venas al punto de ebullición. Suspiré, presionando con más fuerza, dejando ir mi lengua muy suavemente al contacto con la suya y me perdí.

La bebí, la saboreé, sentí su pasión y supe, que, de haber llegado a ser una adulta, habría roto corazones por lo hermosa que hubiese sido, interior y externamente. Ahora comprendía porque una maldita enfermedad como el cáncer atacaba a los seres más inocentes del planeta, eran demasiada perfección para nosotros los mortales. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo semejante, no había nada con que comparar lo que acababa de vivir, era como si se hubiese abierto una válvula en mi interior diciéndome que esto es lo que se debe sentir cuando estas con otra persona, cuando crees sentir algo por ella.

No supe que me había marcado para siempre hasta mucho después.

Separé mi boca de la suya y limpié los rastros de mi saliva con mis dedos. Ella volvió a suspirar con los ojos cerrados, agotada por el pequeño esfuerzo y sonrió mientras se quedaba dormida. Besé sus labios llenos una vez más antes de huir del dolor, de ese anhelo que se grabó para siempre en mi corazón.

Fue cuando supe que jamás olvidaría lo ahí sucedido y que debía escapar antes de que esa hecatombe me alcanzara; pedí el traslado a otro hospital, no importaba que me encontrara en el mejor hospital del país, decidí que me mudaría inmediatamente de ser necesario, y lo era. Llámenme cobarde, pero necesitaba distancia. Sobrepasé el límite y necesitaba recuperarme, evadir la realidad, fingir que nunca había sucedido y que jamás la había conocido.

A veces somos tan ingenuos e ignoramos los mensajes que en nuestra infancia recibimos, no se puede huir de una cosa así, ni se puede poner tierra de por medio cuando lo que te atormenta esta en tu cabeza... y en tu corazón.

*

Esa noche, cuando se suponía que debí irme a la cama, me serví una copa de whisky y contemplé la ciudad desde lo alto en mi apartamento sosteniendo el folleto de reclutamiento en mi otra mano. Sakura dormía mientras yo me atormentaba cada vez más con la decisión de largarme de allí, no podía siquiera respirar en la misma ciudad que Hinata, consciente de que en cualquier momento recibiría la noticia de su fallecimiento.

Ese beso lo había cambiado todo, había significado mucho más que lo que tenía con mi novia, más que mi primer beso o mi primera vez.

Conocí a Sakura en la universidad cuando era la novia de un viejo amigo, él la traicionó y ella se refugió en mí, me gustaba mucho así que fui su amigo durante un tiempo antes de atreverme a pedirle una cita. Pocos meses después hicimos oficial nuestra relación y semanas atrás se había mudado conmigo.

Toda la magia desapareció en el momento que traté a Hinata.

―Naruto... ―Giré sobre mis talones cuando la escuché y la encontré de pie en el pasillo. Vestía un camisón de seda muy corto, pero ni un gramo de excitación corrió sobre mí. Ya no podía sentir nada, estaba entumecido.

―No puedo dormir, vuelve a la cama.

Volví a mirar la ciudad.

―Estoy cansada de esto ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿Es esa paciente otra vez?

Resoplé.

―Solo no puedo dormir.

― ¡Y una mierda! ―Explotó―. Hace semanas que vivo contigo y es como si no lo hiciera, no me tocas, ni me miras, ni me besas, mucho menos haces el intento de hacer el amor conmigo y no disimulas ni un poco cuando intento seducirte y me rechazas ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

―Ni siquiera yo lo sé... ―Acepté porqué así era―. Estoy estresado, el caso de Hinata me está afectando, yo...

― ¿Hinata? ¿La llamas por su nombre?

Giré bruscamente.

―No te atrevas a ponerte celosa, solo es una paciente.

― ¡La única paciente que mencionas siempre que desayunamos o cenamos juntos las pocas veces que nos vemos!

Palidecí, reconociendo que así era, me había perdido tanto tiempo en ella que olvidé todo lo demás. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

―Dios mío ―exclamó con voz ahogada―. No te afecta simplemente, es algo más.

―No seas ridícula... ―mentí.

―Es la verdad, tus ojos te delatan, Dios ―Cubrió su rostro con las manos―. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

―Sakura...

Me ignoró.

―No eres el mismo desde que te tocó esa paciente, me ignoras, apenas y me hablas y cuando lo haces solo hablas de ella, crees que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que cuando piensas que estoy dormida, te levantas y te quedas mirando por esa ventana durante horas, sé también que cuando llegas tarde es porque te metes a escondidas en la habitación de tu paciente. Es algo más, Naruto. Lo tienes escrito en toda tu cara.

No respondí, porque sabía que todo era cierto. Había más, mucho más, y era un bastardo por eso.

―No puedo seguir así, Naruto. Te quiero completo, no a medias. No quiero competir con algo mucho más fuerte que yo.

―No hay ninguna competencia, Sakura. Ella va a morir, si no es que murió ya ―Decirlo fue como mutilarme a mí mismo.

―Es tu paciente, te avisarán ¿no?

―No ―Recosté mi antebrazo en el vidrio y posé mi frente allí―. Pedí el traslado a otro hospital, me involucré demasiado y debo alejarme. Es mi último año de residencia y como anteriormente tenía planeado, quiero incorporarme al ejército como cirujano de trauma, Hatake dice que trabajo mucho mejor bajo presión.

―Nunca me dijiste nada.

―Tú tampoco lo hiciste, nunca planeamos nada, absolutamente nada.

―Entonces ¿por qué estamos juntos?

Dejé caer los hombros.

―No lo sé, en verdad. Pensé que funcionaría.

La escuché sollozar y me odié por ello, pero era así y no lo podía cambiar, un hombre simple con sueños simples, después de perder a mi madre, no me preocupé mucho por formar una familia. Sakura era una chica linda y me gustó, la hice mi novia y... ¿después qué? Estaba demasiado concentrado en mi carrera como para pensar en el después. Una vez decides ser médico sabes que debes renunciar a muchas cosas para lograr esa meta, y ser cirujano era mi mayor meta.

Fui un bastardo egoísta.

Y lo fui aun mas cuando besé a mi paciente, cuando permití que mis anhelos ocultos se rebelaran contra mí y tomaran el control.

―Lo siento, Sakura ―La miré, viendo como se tapaba la boca, conteniendo sus sollozos―. Nunca quise lastimarte, pero las cosas son así. Una paciente me afectó más de lo que imaginé y fui egoísta. Espero que algún día conozcas a alguien que sacuda tu mundo.

―No te preocupes ―Limpió sus lágrimas―. Al menos eres sincero.

―Dormiré aquí.

Asintió.

―Sí, yo... me iré mañana y... ―Algo parecido a la compasión brilló en sus ojos―. Es una lastima que la única mujer de la que te enamoraras tenga que morir.

Fue una puñalada directa a mi corazón, una puñalada que continuó sangrando durante los años siguientes a mi partida.

Así era Hinata; una hecatombe que al final siempre me alcanzó.

*

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó?**


End file.
